The Vacation
by lokacobra1993
Summary: AU. What if Booth had a sudden epiphany and went to find his childhood sweetheart? What if Bones left with Sully? What if fate didn't let them forget the other?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't in anyway own Bones. It is a copyrighted show for Fox and I don't want to go to jail.

Summary: This story is based on the TV show Bones but has a few major differences. It starts from Boneless Bride in the River and goes in a totally different direction.

(Booth's POV)

I walked towards my boat. Sully had talked to me earlier about buying it and I said yes. It was just another reminder of my rich backgrounds. When people say that I grew up in Pittsburgh coupled with the fact I don't like rich people they always assume that I was poor. They never think that maybe I was rich living in a poor neighborhood. My parents thought it was much safer there in that crime riddled neighborhood then one of the rich ones were more dangerous criminals could find us. People never think that maybe I don't like rich people because while I grew up with everything I saw my friends go without some of the luxuries of life and I was disgusted. That's why I distanced myself form my roots. I didn't use any of my inheritance in my savings account and I lived as humbly as a FBI agent should.

Anyway, the reason I came here was because Zack had just found a bone in the corpse/skin bag/thing and was very eager to get Bone's help on the matter. As I got closer to my boat I started to hear breathy moans and Bone's laughter. Oh my god! That's just tacky. Sully hadn't even bought the boat from me yet and he was already having sex on it! I was about to leave so I wouldn't be in this very awkward situation when I looked back at me boat. Oh! The sun was hitting my favorite spot just right! I thought about and realized how crazy it sounded. Climb onto a boat where two friends are having sex just so you could sit in your favorite spot! But I wasn't going to see my boat for a long time if I sold it to Sully, so I decided it was all right to be crazy this once.

I climbed on board, careful not to attract attention, and lay down on the deck. I lay down in the little crook in the hull that seemed to have no purpose other then to hold my body. I closed my eyes and let the sun bathe me. It didn't feel quite right with my shirt still on, but taking my shirt off would be very creepy considering what Sully and Bones were doing below. Oh well, I was already crazy. I took off my jacket and shirt and lay back down. Oh god that felt much better. The sun caressed my body like it had so many times before.

I closed my eyes and thought back to all those time. From as far back as my childhood I had used this boat as my own private sanctuary. I remembered all the fun time I had on this boat with all the interesting people. It brought a rather smug grin to my face remembering all the women I had brought aboard this place. As I thought about all the fun I had on this boat I began to think of my life right now. As I thought about I realized that my life was becoming too complicated. First, Cam was poisoned by Epps, then I subtly told Bones we could never have a relationship, and now I was feeling the stirrings of jealousy whenever I saw her with Sully. I thought back to what Gordan Gordan told me once at a session. "Your tie, your socks, and your belt are all ways to rebel against the system. You may believe that is good, but your not facing your real issues. You need to rebel in a much larger fashion for you to be at peace." As I mulled over this very fortune cookie like statement my life flashed in front of my eyes. So many grievances! When had I started to frown all the time? Why was waking up and getting every day becoming such a chore? When did I get here to this place and I hated? A realization struck me. I need a vacation. And as suddenly as I reached my conclusion I heard a voice exclaim, "Booth! What are you doing here!"

(Bone's POV)

Sully and I had just finished "sexually feng shuiing" his ship when I walked outside to talk a tour of the ship when I saw something that stopped me in my steps. Booth was lounging on the deck without a shirt and a rather smug smile on his face. A very naughty part of my mind whispered, "I can see how he's so smug with a body like that." I of course knew that Booth was very well developed. But I'd never seen him without a shirt before. As I tried to ignore the way the sun played across his chest I managed to shriek, "Booth! What are you doing here!"

(Booth's POV)

I opened my eyes as I heard Bone's very distressed sounding voice. "Oh, hello Bones! How are you doing this fine day!"

I was amused how flustered Bones seemed. I kept on smiling as she finally collected herself.

"How am I doing! What are you doing here!"

I got up and stretched while I answered her. "Oh I came here to tell you about how Zack found a bone in the skin bag corpse thing, but you sounded busy at the time." I flashed her a grin making her blush. "I was about to leave when I noticed that the sun was hitting my favorite spot just right. So I snuck on board and soaked some rays for a bit." As Bones tried to compute what I had just said I put my shirt back on.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You snuck on board of a ship where Sully and I were ahem spending time together so you could soak in some rays?"

"Yep. Hey Sully! How are you?" As I greeted Sully, who had just appeared, I saw Bones trying to make sense of what I had just said. Sully however looked a little peeved.

"What are you doing here Booth?" He asked with a very strained voice. I almost laughed. He thought I was coming for Bones!

"Oh you know Sully. I came at first to see Bones, but then I heard how busy you were so I was going to leave. Then I saw how lovely my ship looked right then. I couldn't help but take a brief nap here. By the way Sully, it's usually not polite to have sex on a ship you don't own yet."

Bones finally caught up to the conversation. "Wait! Your ship!"

"Yep, my ship. You didn't tell her Sully?" Sully looked very awkward right then so I decided to cut him some slack. "Actually Sully I've reconsidered selling my boat to you."

"What! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, but hear me out. I'm sure you'll be happy with my new contract. I won't sell it to you, but I will let you use it for your trip." He tried to interrupt me but I stopped him. "Let me finish. You can use it as long as your trip lasts and your trip can last for as long as you want. Also since I'll just be loaning you the ship. I'll let you have it for half the price." Sully suddenly looked much happier. "Wait, since it's still my boat there are two conditions."

Sully didn't look so happy any more. "What are the conditions?"

"First, if you wreck my ship your life is mine. I've got a lot of happy memories in this place Second, you and Bones can't have personnel time in the crow's nest (the boats more a small yacht then a boat)."

Sully looked confused, "Alright I agree to both conditions. But what's the crow's nest about?"

I smirked, "If you and Temperance spend time in the crow's nest then you'll have ruined about oh half of happy memories." Sully's eyes opened comically and Bones blushed a _very _deep red.

"Yeah alright that seems fair," Sully agreed quickly.

"Alright that concludes all the business I've got here. Sorry I interrupted your vacation Bones. See you around." I walked away from my boat with a smile confident in what I was doing for the first time in a very long time.

(A week later)

(Booth's POV)

As I walked towards my boat I felt good. The wind was pleasant and it was blowing my ridiculously colored Hawaiian shirt around me. "Hey Sully!" I greeted him. Sully looked up from the rigging and waved at me. "Permission to come on board?" Sully smiled and nodded. As I walked on Bones came out of the cabin.

"Alright Booth. What to you need? You know I've still got three days in my vacation." Even as she said this she was looking for her gear.

"Wow Bones, I'm not here about the case. Especially since we solved it three days ago."

That stopped her in her tracks. "What to you mean you solved it three days ago?" She said shocked.

"I smirked, "Exactly what I said. It's not like we needed you on this one. There was only one bone."

She seemed momentarily stunned. Then she went right back to getting her stuff. I asked her what she was doing. She said matter-of-factly, "It's obvious that you're here because there's a new case and you need me."

I laughed, "No that's not it. Anyway it's not like you're the only forensic anthropologist here to Montreal!"

She seemed shocked, "Who's the other one!"

I laughed again, "His name is Dr. Addy."

She looked even more shocked, "But you don't like Zack!"

I looked at her strangely, "That's before he found the evidence in this case. Anyway Zack is a good kid once you get to know him." I don't think I had ever seen Bones so shocked.

"Then why did you come?"

"I came to tell you that you can go on Sully's trip."

"What? How'd you know about that?"

"Sully told me about it when he asked for the ship. Anyway I know that he's asking you to go and I know you used the 'I'm needed at the Jeffersonian' card. So I came here to tell you that you are not needed. Zack can do just fine. Give him two years and he might surpass you."

Bones was staring at me like she had never seen me in my life. "So your telling me I should go with Sully around the world because I'm not needed anymore."

"Oh Bones stop being so melodramatic. The Caribbean isn't around the world. Besides I won't be here for a year so it'll be great!"

"Why won't you be here?"

"I'm going on vacation!"

"For a year!"

"Yep, I've got a paid leave. You've inspired me Bones."

"Me? How?"

"You are in love Bones. Remember all our talks about love and your arguments? Well here you are in love going against everything you've said. That's inspiring. So you've inspired me to go find my love."

"How are you going to that?"

"I'm going to find my childhood sweetheart! Well I guess this is goodbye Bones. Have a nice life."

(Bone's POV)

Just like my partner walked out of my life. Right before he was out of earshot he turned around and yelled, "Hey Sully! Take care of her alright." I felt a warmth settle in my stomach. "If my boat gets ruined I'll kill you!" The warmth disappeared. He was talking about his boat! What about his partner! The person that has solved dozens crime with! Sully moved next to her.

"So you coming?"

"Yes. I'm coming with you." And so I went back under to get ready for my trip around the Caribbean assured by the fact I wouldn't be leaving anything behind.

What Booth and Bones didn't know was that their paths were intertwined.


	2. The First Meeting

I don't in anyway own Bones

(Booth's POV)

I had been spending most of my time lying on this beach. Not really doing anything, just lying. Some people might say that this amazing waste of time was wasteful, but that's because they'd never done it. Anyway Gordon Gordon had told me on more then one occasion that a certain amount of idleness made life that much better. As I lay there on one of Bahama's many golden beaches I basked in idleness. It had been a month since I had left DC. One glorious month from when I swapped corpses for tropical drinks. One month since I swapped the temperate climates for a more tropical one. One month since I had seen my partner. Two months ago that would have left a pit in my stomach, but ever since my epiphany on my boat I realized Bones wasn't really worth it. Oh she was an amazing women, but all the conflict! She always had to dissect everything into facts. No emotions for her! Nope, everything had to be factual. So I left all that behind in favor of finding Safina. A smile tugged at my lips as I thought of Safina. She was always the coolest girl I had ever known. When I was a kid she was always the one that dragged me along in her adventures. She was the one that had started my annoying habits of being to protective and rushing into high danger situations. I probably would have tried to find her earlier if it wasn't for the fact she lived in the Caribbean. That wouldn't be a problem if I hadn't turned my back on my rich background. You can't really go to the Bahamas every year on a FBI salary. But now that Gordon had got me over that particular hurdle everything was going pretty well. Suddenly a frown came to my face. This would have worked much better if she hadn't moved. That did throw a wrench in the operation. It was a bit of a bummer to come to Eluthera (that's one of the islands) and find her gone. Well it was nice to visit the house and catch up with everyone. I should probably be leaving soon. I only had five months to find her now. Suddenly a shadow fell over me. I couldn't help be a little flattered. That had to be the third girl to come up to me asking for a drink. I might have taken up on their offer if it hadn't been cradle robbing. I knew the rule for this kind of thing. You divide your age in half and add seven. If you're an odd age you round up. If their younger then that number that is not a healthy relationship to try. Even though I was flattered I was mostly annoyed. I decided to try shock value to get this one away. I said without opening eyes, "Sure I'll have sex with you." All I heard was indignant sputtering. I smirked that sure shocked her. Then it was my turn to be shocked. "I will not have sex with you Booth. No matter how much you want to. I happen to be in a relationship right now." I opened my eyes. "Bones?!"

(Bone's POV)

We had been in the Caribbean for a week now. It was quite beautiful. The ocean was green, the beaches were golden, and the temperature was pleasant. Sully was trying to find a steady source of income and I was left to just wander around soaking in the tropical sun. I was wandering down one of the beaches looking at some of the ridiculously expensive summerhouses. Really, how could someone afford such a blatant waste of money? They were, admittedly beautiful, but how rich did you have to be to own of those!

As I looked on a particularly ostentatious one I was stopped in my tracks. Was that Booth?! Why yes that was Booth! What was he doing here! Sully specifically picked Eluthera because it wasn't one of the more visited islands. A traitorous voice suggested, "He came for you." For some reason that thought warmed my stomach. I quickly squashed the thought and feeling. As I pondered this odd reaction I decided I'd worry about it later. I quickly walked towards his still body. What was he doing? Nothing, what's the point of that? As my shadow fell on him his peaceful facial expression changed. He looked annoyed. Was he annoyed to see me? For some reason that thought made my stomach twinge. I quickly ratified that thought. He couldn't be annoyed to see me he hadn't even seen who it was yet. Suddenly his annoyed expression cleared and he opened his mouth, "Sure I'll have sex with you." Well that wasn't what expected. That statement temporarily stopped my extensive vocabulary. I couldn't do anything but sputter. Then the chauvinistic pig smirked. He smirked! My outrage jumpstarted my vocabulary. I gathered all my indignation and said matter-of-factly, "I will not have sex with you Booth. No matter how much you want to. I happen to be in a relationship right now." Ha! That shut him up. He opened his eyes and exclaimed in shock, "Bones!?" I was about to reply when he interrupted me. "Damn it Bones you ruined my system! I was about to get some!"

(Booth's POV)

After Bone's shocked me I decided I'd have some fun of my own. "Damn it Bones you ruined my system! I was about to get some!"

Bones was so shocked she actually said, "Get some what?"

If I wasn't such a good actor I would have laughed right then and ruined the entire thing. So I answered as matter-of-factly as possible. "Some sex Bones."

Bones blushed and sputtered, "I know what you meant Booth. It's just you usually aren't so blunt about sex."

By then I had concocted a plan that would blow her mind. "Yeah well that's before I came back to the Caribbean. It's always had a way to loosen me up. That and all the ridiculously hot and young girls here."

Bones couldn't seem to form words, "Isn't that called crib-robbing?" she finally managed to get out.

"No Bones, it's called cradle-robbing and that's why I hadn't done anything yet. Only two girls had come over to ask for a drink."

"How does that change anything?"

"I wait for the third one so it wouldn't be so bad. The first one is to open up the possibility, the second is to make it a bit better, and the third is when you can go."

Bones actually looked remotely interested now. Maybe she thought to add this to her anthropological facts to be used in other arguments. "How does this not go against your religion?"

"God is all knowing and forgiving. He knows that three is the most tempting number. Well now that you've ruined the system I guess I'll be going." I almost blew it when I saw her mouth 'three is the most tempting number' like she was trying to remember it.

"How does my appearance effect your search for release of hormone?"

I got up and walked towards my house. "Because Bones now that I've talked to you all the girls watching have assumed I'm going with you and since your following me that doesn't really dissuade them form their thoughts does it." That made her stop. Suddenly I couldn't keep it in any longer I lost it. I burst into to laughter and fell onto the ground.

Bones looked sincerely worried for me as she rushed to my side and asked what was wrong.

I managed to gasp out, "Did you actually believe that shit." Before I collapsed back into my laughter.

Her eyes widened in comprehension, "You mean that was all fake?"

"Yep"

Bones got up and kicked me in the stomach. "That was mean."

"Ouch. Well you shouldn't be so gullible."

"You know I have very little real world experience. Then why'd you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That you'd have sex with me?"

"Oh, you really the third to come up to me. I thought you were asking me for a drink too. So I went for the shock value."

"Oh, so you were trying to make me go away by being obscenely blunt."

"When you say it like that. Why use obscenely. You talk about sex much more bluntly then I."

"Yes, but I'm not asking you to perform the actual copulation. I'm just speaking about the process and how each individual can make it better for the other."

I smirked, "Yep much blunter."

Bones looked confused, "You seem much more comfortable with the subject then you did just a month ago."

"Well Bones that's because this is the new Seely Booth. By the way Bones, where's Sully."

Bones seemed thrown by the change of conversation, "Ah, his parking his um your boat."

"Cool why don't you'll come swing by my place for dinner."

"Alright."

"Cool. See you in a few hours Bones."

(Bones POV)

"You saw him on the beach?" Sully asked. He seemed a little apprehensive.

"Yes. I was wandering around looking at the sights when I saw him just lying there. He invited us to dinner."

"Why are we getting dressed?"

"Because we're going to see a friend for dinner. I thought this was the normal behavior for such an event." I said this apprehensively because I could be wrong. I wasn't really sure about the proper etiquette for seeing a friend randomly in a tropical paradise. Sully got rid of my fears with his next words.

"Your right. So were do we go?"  
I stopped. "I'm not really sure. He just said we would have dinner at 'his place'"

"He didn't even directions?" Sully asked annoyed. "That's just like him."

I was about to protest. Usually Booth was very good with details when we heard a shout. We turned around and we saw Booth coming at us. "I'm sorry. I just realized I didn't give Bones directions." He stopped, "Why are ya'll dressed up?"

I suddenly felt self conscious, "I thought dressing up was the proper procedure in this kind of situation."

"Oh no that's cool. It's just that now Melinda is going to get on to me. Come on let's go. My house is just five minutes form here so hurry up. Anyway Melinda told me that I dress up, but I told her that ya'll were friends so it'd be cool. I'm glad I'm leaving tomorrow or I'd never hear the end of it."

I was a bit confused by what Booth was saying and by the look on Sully's face so was he. Who was Melinda? I did however catch the end of that sentence. "You're leaving tomorrow and who's Melinda?"

Booth stopped and looked at me confused. Then he suddenly looked embarrassed. "Oh that's right. Ya'll don't know. Melinda is my housekeeper and I'm leaving tomorrow to look for Safina, my childhood sweetheart. I only stayed here for a month so I could catch up with everyone."

This conversation was only becoming more confusing. "What do you mean catch up with everyone?" I decided since I was already asking I could ask some of the questions that were really bugging me. "Anyway Booth, how can you have a house here and why are you here if your looking for your childhood sweetheart. Shouldn't you be in Pittsburgh?"

Booth just smirked. That smirk was starting to annoy me. It's like he knew something and I had no idea. "Well yeah I'd be looking for her in Pittsburgh if she lived in Pittsburgh. She lived here."

"Then how is she your childhood sweetheart?"

"I saw her every summer when we visited here."

"Visited where."

"Visited here," he gestured around him, "You know our summer home."

I finally noticed my surroundings. It was the ostentatious house I had been looking at when I saw Booth. "This is your house!"

Booth just smirked, "Yep."

Oh I really did not like that smirk.

(Booth's POV)

Shocking Bones was becoming my favorite past time. We had just finished a tour of the house and we had seated for dinner. "So Bones like my house?"

Bones seemed to collect herself before she answered. "It is a very nice abode, but it does raise some questions."

I raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Your hatred of wealthy people is now much odder then it was."

"Yes I just recently allowed myself to accept my wealthy roots thanks to Gordon."

Bones seemed skeptical, "Your therapist made it ok for you to spend your vast amounts of money?"

I laughed, "No Bones. I took your advice and talked to Gordon about my dislike of wealth and he showed how logically I was being an idiot. So I took his words to heart and I can't argue with the results." Bones was about to open her mouth, probably to argue about psychiatry, so I interrupted her. "So Sully how's my boat doing?"

Sully looked a bit shock to be included and Bones looked vaguely insulted about being insulted. "Um, it's holding out pretty well. Actually I've got a question. I didn't notice till Tempe showed it to me. Why is your boat called 'Temperance'?"

I burst into laughter. Now both Bones and Sully looked insulted. "Oh gosh. I forgot about that! Oh god you must have thought I had unrequited feelings for Bones so I named my boat for her." When both Bones and Sully nodded I burst into laughter again. "It's actually a pretty funny story. Well it won't seem so for you cause you weren't there. Anyway my dad had just bought the boat and he was having fantasies about he'd be sailing around the world in all kinds of weather. So he was looking for a word that would convey how awesome his boat would be. He looked in the dictionary and saw Temperance. He immediately painted it on his boat. When my mom saw it she started laughing. When my dad asked what was wrong she asked him if he knew what it meant. He admitted he didn't read the definition cause he was so excited, but he was sure it was awesome definition. My mom took great pleasure in telling his "awesome" boat meant very controlled. You should seen his face!"

Both Sully and Bones looked a bit sheepish after I was done with my story. Bones summed it up, "Oh."

"Well, it was great seeing ya'll, but I've got to get ready for my trip tomorrow. So this is good bye again."

I got up and escorted them to the door and said good bye. As they left I thought about what were the chances of seeing them. Well I'm sure I won't see them again.

Booth went to bed not knowing how wrong he was.


	3. Pirate Trouble

(Bones POV)

(Bones POV)

"Sully, how exactly did we get into this situation?" I asked as I struggled against the ropes holding Sully and me to a chair. Sully and I were in some forgotten fort strapped to chairs with hoods. Luckily my hood was worn through around my eyes so I could see a few things.

"Do you mean how did we get captured by a bunch of pirates in Haiti?"

"Yes."

"I'm not exactly sure Temperance."

(8 hours ago)

We had just arrived in Haiti a good week after we had left Booth. We arrived mid-afternoon and were surprised to see quite a lot of locals hanging around the plank onto the deck. As I got out of the cabin they started to talk excitedly. Quite a few of the women's smiles faded a little but still seemed very happy. After Sully appeared however all the smiles vanished replaced by slightly confused looks.

As we both got off the boat one of the locals approached us. "Excuse me, where is the owner of this ship?"

Sully and I exchanged confused looks. "You're looking at him," I said as I pointed at Sully.

Suddenly the local's face darkened. "Of course of course," he quickly said and hurried off.

Sully and I looked at each other and shrugged. We went out and enjoyed the scenario that Haiti had to offer. We went to dinner at a nice restaurant and meandered back to our boat. However, throughout I noticed all the strange looks we got. Quite a few of them were hostile. I wondered what we had done to warrant such a response. As we got closer to our boat Scully got a little frisky; I giggled as he stroked a particularly sensitive area. By the time we got into the boat we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We came through the door in a rush and fell against a wall. As I came up for air I just looked at Sully for a moment and he looked back at me. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he saw something behind me and then everything went black.

(Present)

When I woke up I was in my current predicament. Sully and I were in a dimly lite large room with a natural harbor. In that harbor was the _Temperance_. Suddenly a man stepped into my line of vision. He was a stocky man. He looked like he led a life of labor with suntanned skin and callused hands. He moved towards Sully and me.

"So, you are the thieves."

Sully and I looked at each other. Thieves? Sully decided he should reply. "I believe you are mistaken. I'm a federal agent for the United States, I haven't stole anything."

The man scoffed, "So your wallet says. We'll see if you're really FBI soon enough."

I couldn't keep my curiosity in check, "What have we stolen."

The man stared at me for a long time. I was afraid he wasn't going to answer when he said, "Something very dear to me. I plan to make you suffer for what you have stolen."

"Suffer? For something we haven't done?"

"Oh the proof against you is quite expressive, but we are fair people. That is why you are still sitting on dry land. We are waiting on a friend of ours to settle this issue."

Suddenly the man that had spoken to us on the pier burst in, "There is someone here!"

The tanned man became agitated. "You," he said pointing at us, "If either of ya'll say a word with your hoods on I will shoot you both." That's when I noticed the shiny pistol he held at his side.

The man hid behind a crate and waited. I sat there, my heart beating. Who was coming? It obviously wasn't someone the expected. Maybe someone to save us?

Out of the corner of my eye I caught some movement. As I watched a shadow detached itself from the wall and slowly approached us. As the shadow got closer to the crate the man was hiding behind I wanted to shout a warning, right before I worked up the nerve the man pointed his gun at me. The shout died in my throat. As the shadow passed the crate it stopped. Then it continued moving. Once it was five paces away. The man popped up and aimed his gun at him. The shadow immediately turned around and pointed its own gun at him. As the shadow did this it shouted, "Stop! FBI!" It was Booth!


	4. Odd Reunions

(Bone's POV)

What was Booth doing here! Had he come when he heard I was in trouble? That certainly sounded like him. Running into a dangerous situation without any thought to his own personal safety. As I pondered this odd occurrence Booth had started to address the man.

"Let them go." Booth said.

"Oh I don't think so."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm FBI, I can have the might of the entire American government on you head."

"That's if the U.S. government learns of your misfortunate demise. Besides my sources say you're on vacation."

"That may be, but I am always prepared. That's why I have Chick Norris outside with a BB gun."

Wait, what? Who was Chuck Norris and how was him having a BB gun going to help us? Suddenly doubt filled me. Had Booth gone crazy?

Hearing this the man just stared at Booth. Then his lips started to twitch then he started to laugh, Not a sinister laugh but a genuine sound of amusement. Soon Booth joined in. That's when I knew Booth had gone crazy. The Booth I knew would never laugh with an enemy. The next thing Booth did shocked me even more. He lowered his gun walked towards the man and gave him a hug!

"Ha ha, I've missed your crazy ass."

"So have I my friend." Said the tanned man returning the hug. "Indeed I haven't seen you for many years."

"Well I'm a Federal Agent now. I can't really hang out with pirates," smirked Booth. "So why'd you call, Asinobi?"

My mind was reeling. Booth knew our captors?! Apparently he had known our captors for a long time! How could he possibly know such dangerous people? Where was the morally righteous Seeley Booth I had grown to know?

"Ah, to business then," said the newly identified Asinobi as he walked towards us. "We found two thieves today at the dock."

"Thieves? That's terrible, but I don't know why that concerns me," said Booth as he looked at us in confusion. He obviously couldn't tell who we were.

"Oh it does old friend, because they were stealing something close to both our hearts."

"What? What are you talking about Asinobi?" Said Booth as he put his hands in back pockets.

"This is what I am talking about." Said Asinobi as he pointed at the _Temperance_.

Booth's eyes widened. "Oh Shit, Asinobi is that the _Temperance_?"

"Now you see the importance of our discussion." Said our captor has he walked towards us. "Today I captured these thieves with your boat Booth. At first everyone was very happy to see the _Temperance _considering how many years it's been since we've seen you, but then we saw these thieves walk off your boat and we decided to take things into our own hands. When I heard you were coming I decided to wait for you before we punished them."

By now I was very confused. How did Booth know this man and why was he holding his head in his hand?

"Asinobi, I hate to interrupt but these "thieves" wouldn't happen to be a Caucasian couple, brown haired, one them is FBI?"

"Why yes Seeley, that's a pretty accurate description of them. You know them?"

"Yeah, I let them borrow the boat."

If this situation wasn't as serious as it was I would be laughing. Asinobi's mouth was forming an "O" and he looked quite abashed.

"Well," he said clapping his hands, "this is all your fault."

"My fault!" exclaimed Booth, "Did I tell you to kidnap two people because of the boat they were on!?"

"Well I never thought you'd be so stupid as to give away your boat!"

"Well Asinobi, you already know how stupid I can be. Why does this surprise you? Speaking of stupid, who kidnapped a Federal agent?"

"Your right I should have expected something like this from you and he's not a Federal agent if he's on vacation."

Though this subject was very interesting anthropologically speaking as it showed how Booth acted around people he had none for a very long time, my wrist were starting to burn. So I tried to get their attention but all that came out was a very odd noise. Luckily, this was still adequate enough to divert the two from their conversation.

"Oh crap, Asinobi you think we should cut them loose?"

"I believe that would be for the best." Asinobi stepped towards us and pulled out a knife he had concealed on his waist.

Booth walked towards him with a quelling gesture, "Now let's not be too hasty. Maybe I should go?"

"What? Why?"

"Well I did kind of get them kidnapped during their vacation."

"Are you afraid of the agent Booth? That doesn't sound like you at all," said Asinobi in a surprised tone.

"Actually it's more the girl I'm worried about. She's got a mean kick."

I grunted through my gag. I found that very insulting. But Booth might have a valid point, I was not very happy with him.

"Oh grow a pair man," said Asinobi as he quickly covered the remaining distance and cut our ropes.

I wasted no time in pulling off my hood and gag and glaring at Booth. All he did was smile back at me with that aggravating grin. "You have a lot of explaining to do," I growled

Booth's grin grew a little forced as he surpressed a wince.


End file.
